


Ilanga Liyenyuka

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 2





	Ilanga Liyenyuka

Ubeshiye ukuyoqoqa izinkuni. Isivunguvungu seqhwa sishaye ihlathi labo ezinsukwini ezimbili ngaphambili, sabaphoqa ukuba babuyele endaweni yabo yokuhlala engenamuntu; ngokusebenzisa imifantu ehlathini, ngemuva kwesitezi esilahliwe, uBrienne wayengabuka amaflethi akhukhula. Manje, iqhwa laliwela phansi emhlabathini, emagqumeni ngaphansi kwezihlahla, nasendleleni enodaka eqonda emahlathini ayo iye ezindaweni ezikhohliwe kudala.

UBrienne wafuna amahlumela ayekade eshaywa ezihlahleni nasegatsheni elifile elaphumle ezingalweni zezihlahla eziphansi - isisu sakhe samenza wakwazi ukwehla kakhulu, wayengasakwazi nokukhumbula ukuthi kunjani ukuhamba ngokukhululeka, ukugoba , hlala, ume ngaphandle komthwalo wengane.

Ukube uyintokazi efanele, obeshade ngendlela abatshelwe ngayo, owayezokuhlala esigodlweni senkosi yakhe, futhi amzalele izingane ezisemthethweni, ngabe uchithe lesi sikhathi nabanye abantu besifazane, omama abedlule noma abakwaSepas, noma kanjalo nezintombi ezikhulelwe, ubeyolungiselela ingane indawo, umenzi wesicelo wayezomqeqesha, amtshele imibono eqinisekisayo evela ekuthumeleni kwangaphambilini ayemfundise yona.

Esikhundleni salokho, wayenemifuziselo kaJaime kanye nokuqiniseka kokuzikhukhumeza ngamalungiselelo akhe noPodrick.

Ngenkathi ethatha ukhuni olufile, wagwazwa usizi; wawuncela emphefumulweni obukhali njengoba insides zakhe ziminyene futhi ziqina. UBrienne uthathe isikhashana ancike ehlombe esihlahleni futhi ahlole izinhlungu, amqubu amazinyo, ezibuza ukuthi ngabe isikhathi sakhe siphezu kwakhe ngempela. Ubezwa nobuhlungu obukhulu, kunjalo, kepha kwathi lapho umzungezo wesibili wezinhlungu wawubamba ezinhlafunweni zakhe wakhala.

Ngandlela thile, wakhumbula ukuthatha izinkuni ngaphambi kokukhubeka abuyele esitebeleni.

UPodrick wayengaphandle, emhluza amahhashi. Lokho kwabonakala kungukukwenza kwabo konke manje, ukuzingela, ukubulala, ukugcina, ukulinda, ukukhathazeka. Kepha ekubonaka kobuso bakhe obumpaphathekile, uPod waphonsa ummese wamemeza - ngaphandle kuka-Jaut.

Ukulinda kwaphela.

UBrienne wabuka uJaime ehamba izicucu, waqoqana, imizuzwana nje ngenkathi ephuma emnyango wamngenisa. Ukumamatheka kwakhe kwakungekuhle futhi wanikela ngoBrienne ingalo yakhe, njengoba ubuhlungu obulandelayo bacishe buphinda kabili kuye. “Ngabe izinhlungu ziyeza kaningi?” Wambuza.

UBrienne uqonde, umhlathi unqanyulwe. "Uyadlula lo."

“Pod,” kusho uJaime, eguqula ikhanda. Umfana wabukeka ethukile, kodwa wazimisela. “Ngidinga ukuthi uqede lokhu okwenzayo, kusazothatha isikhathi.” UJaime wakhumbula isikhathi eside uCersei asebenzisa isikhathi sakhe emsebenzini. "Sizodinga izinkuni eziningi zomlilo, uma usuqedile."

UPod wanikina ikhanda ngokulalela, edansa amehlo ekhathazekile kuBrienne.

Bebabili, bangena esitebeleni futhi wehlisela kuye ngokungazethembi embhedeni wakhe ngaphambi kokuba aphendukele emlilweni ophakathi kwefolthi awudle. Ekhanda lakhe, njengoba ahlela kabusha izinkuni wayezisebenzisa isikhathi leso ukuqoqa ukuthula futhi akhumbule konke ayekutshelwe; yehlisa umoya, umenze uphefumule, ugeze izandla, ibhakede lamanzi, uhlale uzolile, uphefumule, umcindezele, usike intambo, ulule umhlane wakhe, ungapheli amandla, ngaphezu kwakho konke, hlala uzolile.

Kulungile, wacabanga, ephefumula futhi egeza izandla. Ujikela kwi-wench yakhe. "Uyaphefumula, uqinisile?" UBrienne akazange aphakamise amehlo akhe phansi, izandla ziboshwe emanqeni. Kwakunikina ikhanda lekhanda lakhe. "Hawu, kuhle." UJaime usesha igumbi lokugeza amanzi abelokhu ewalunguza bese ebheka amakhethini akhe nokungcola okungaphansi kwamazipho akhe - bese egwilika ngaphandle, alahle umcengezi, awugcwalise ngeqhwa, abuyele ngaphakathi awubeke umlilo.

Ngaleso sikhathi uBrienne wayezama ukukhumula izingcezu zakhe zempi asele azinikezile ngalolo suku - okuthile akwenza, ngokuthambekele nje, futhi wazizwa eqiniseka ngokwenhlanhlatha ehlathini eyedwa - kepha uJaime wehlela eceleni kwakhe futhi wabeka isandla sakhe phezu kwezakhe, wazidonsela eceleni futhi wakhulula ukuqina kwengubo yakhe umphimbo wakhe. "Ngivumele."

UJaime wayelinde ukuphikisa, kodwa akekho oweza - kwacishe kwamenza wakhathazeka, wakhathazeka kakhulu. UBrienne wamane wagxumela emahlombe futhi wasebenza ngokuxhumaxha ngesandla esisodwa ukuze asuse wonke amabhele nezinhlaka, wamkhulula kukho konke ngaphandle kwengubo abeyigqoke ngaphansi. Imvamisa wayembuka ngamehlo esongele noma amazinyo egedekile, kepha wayengakhulumi lutho futhi engaphendulanga isikhalazo; okuwukuphela kophawu lokungaphatheki kahle kwakhe kwakuyi-arc encane yesiphalaphala sakhe njalo ngemizuzu embalwa noma njalo.

Izwi lexhegu lalizwakala ekhanda likaJaime; kwesinye isikhathi balala, kepha ngesinye isikhathi umkami wayehlikihla njenganoma yimuphi omunye umuntu embizeni yakhe esegumbini, futhi iqhinga libamba ingane - "Mhlawumbe ungazama ukuphamba."

“Cha.” UBrienne wagcoba esiqongweni sesisu sakhe futhi waqina. Kwakungenakudliwa nakancane, kulawo mehlo esafire lapho ebheka ebusweni bakhe, ebuka konke okwenziwe kahle, umugqa wokuhleka, ukusonteka kwezindebe zakhe okwakusala kungakhathalekile, amehlo. UBrienne welula isandla kuye; UJaime waphinda washona phansi wabamba isandla phakathi kwesiqu nentende.


End file.
